Of Cats and Dogs
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: Sesshoumaru Finds Comfort From An Unlikely Source


_Title:Of Cats And Dogs_  
><em>Author: Yoko-cw<em>  
><em>Summary: Sesshoumaru Finds Comfort From An Unlikely Source<em>

"...What is it you want?"

"Mew!"

A white brow arched upward, honey eyes focusing on the kitten with large, red eyes, slanted pupils. Kilala, as she was so named, sat a respectable distance away from the quiet lord, tails flickering out behind her. Her head cocked to the side, gaze not faltering once; "Mew!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, exhaling softly and leaning his head back against the willow tree. The sun glinted brightly over the lake. He recognized the little cat as the slayers companion, which meant his half brother would not be too far from there. Surely the slayer would come looking for her pet? Two thick tails flicked back and forth lightly. "I have nothing for you. And I do not desire your company." Kilala's eyes blinked widely. In a bold display, she hopped upon the white-clad leg of the quiet demon, folding her front feet under her as she continued to gaze curiously at his face. Her eyes traced the barely-there tracks across his face, a tell-tale sign of tears that she had seen upon her own human companion. Where was this lords girl, she wondered.

He looked down at the little demon who was so casually using him as furniture. Despite his order she had come. He felt the vibrations of purring through his hakama, another squeaking mew breaking the silence between them. Her eyes squeezed shut affectionately, pushing a small black nose against his hand. Silently, a pale thumb rubbed a spot behind her ear, tracing down to the black diamond between her eyes. No, she would not leave him. Not like this. Kilala noted the lack of the girl, and the imp. Sesshoumaru never traveled without his vassels-

"They're gone."

The whisper gave the conclusion. They had died. Yes she knew the sadness well, knew the ache in his heart though he did not confess to it. She had seen it in her mistress, and had felt the pain within her own breast everytime she saw Kohaku's blank eyes, the field of lillies she was drawn to despite the ache it brought. Unable to form words, she simply pressed her head up against his chin, chest rumbling softly in an attempt to soothe. His distress was not spoken of, but the smell of salt and the weakened aura told volumes that words could not. It had been a while, she concluded from the faded scent around him. A few weeks, perhaps. Had the lord nowhere to retreat to in order to mourn?

Kilala closed her eyes and pushed herself up so her body lay lengthwise against his chest, feeling the rise and fall of a discontented sigh. The warmth soothed her slayer sometimes; perhaps it would do the same for this demon that was no longer their enemy. 'I understand. I'm here'. She gave a low rumble, a quick rubbing of her head over the silk of his kimono.

"You are a strange little neko..." He spoke despite the ache in his throat and chest. Quietly, he layed his hand over her body, long fingers curling to lightly rub the pale fur there. "Mew." Sesshoumaru sighed softly, stroking her tiny head with his thumb. Silently they sat, Kilala staring up at the desolate expression, Sesshoumaru staring out at nothing and trying not to think about It. Moments passed in silence, a summer breeze the only evidence that time between the two demons had not stilled.

"Kilala!"

Black ears perked up at her Mistress' call. She rose to her feet, eyes closed as she purred and rubbed against Mokomoko. They were moving again, likely due to the impatience of the hanyou. But it was not in her nature to simply leave; she wanted to make sure Sesshoumaru was ok. ...As ok as one could be after a tragedy. "Kilala...your name, I presume?" "Mew!" Her eyes shut, a happy expression. She hopped from his shoulder to his thigh, and back up again, rubbing herself against his cheek and purring loudly.

"Kilala, where are you?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and stood, tilting his head slightly, pointed ear brushing against the small body. Two tails flicked over his hair and he shook his head to untangle them. "Go on back to your companion, then." Another mewl; this one was low, a grumble in her chest. A sound of discontent; sadness? He held his hand out, tiny paws pressing to his palm as she used it as leverage to climb down. He was grateful she could not speak. An inuyoukai gaining comfort from a little nekomata? Absurd. His father must have been rolling in his grave. He shook his head slightly and watched her hop onto the plush grass and to the edge of the clearing where Sango was looking fruitlessly. Red eyes over the small round shoulder. And, with another mew, she was gone.

'Hm...Rin would have adored her.' With a small sigh, he pushed a stray lock of hair off his shoulder, feeling it rest on the back of his calves with the rest of his long mane. He adjusted Mokomoko and, with equal hesitance to his new acquantance, made his way out of the clearing.


End file.
